Vehicle accelerator pedals have typically incorporated a pedal arm extending into a pedal housing and mounted for rotation on a shaft also extending into the housing as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,430 entitled “Accelerator Pedal for a Vehicle”.
Vehicle accelerator pedals with contacting position sensors also incorporate a sensor rotor that is locked on the pedal arm following the setting of the idle output position of the sensor rotor.
The present invention is directed to a new and lower cost vehicle pedal with a contacting position sensor that incorporates features that allow the pedal arm to be supported in the pedal housing without the use of a shaft.
The present invention is also directed to a retainer with a pin and clip feature for retaining and locking the sensor rotor on the pedal arm following the setting of the idle output position of the sensor rotor.